


A Successful Outcome

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Political commentary - if you're a Trump fan, this may not be the one for you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry saves the world again.





	A Successful Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 339: Success.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Successful Outcome

~

Severus was sipping wine, engrossed in a book, when Harry burst in. “Oh, thank fuck,” he said, picking up Severus’ glass and draining it. 

Raising an eyebrow, Severus said, “That bad, is it? I thought the trade talks were a success?”

Shaking his head, Harry Summoned the wine bottle, poured another glass, and drained _that_. “Success?” He laughed bitterly. “It’s a success if you consider America fighting with everyone to be a good thing.” Topping up the glass again, he handed it back to Severus. “That American idiot’s spoiling for war!” 

Severus sighed, pulling Harry down beside him. “Tell me.” 

~

Gesticulating, Harry described the conference. “… _and_ , after arriving late, shoving the French Minister, and talking over the German Chancellor, he left early saying he’d better things to do!” He sighed. “So no, not a success.”

“It sounds disastrous,” said Severus, not even blinking as Harry drank directly from the wine bottle. 

Wiping his mouth, Harry nodded. “I came _this close_ to violating the Statute of Secrecy and Obliviating him.”

“You think that would’ve worked?” 

“No idea.” Harry shrugged. “I just…They say he’s the least qualified Muggle President America’s ever elected!” 

“What were the Americans thinking electing him?” 

“No clue.” 

~

“Are you returning tomorrow?” 

“To the conference? Yes.” Harry sighed. “I could request a different assignment, but Kingsley himself asked me to do it, so I’d feel bad asking to be let off the Canadian Minister’s detail.” 

Severus hummed. “Why’s Kingsley so worried about protecting him anyway?” 

“Oh, haven’t I told you?” Harry smiled. “It’s not highly classified or anything, although the Ministry doesn’t go out of their way to publicise it. Turns out Canada’s Minister is a wizard. His father was, too.” Harry chuckled. “I can’t believe more Muggles don’t know. He’s astoundingly good at everything. Quite the success.” 

~

“Is that so?” Severus said coolly. “What a paragon.” 

Harry’s smile widened. “Right. Before you get jealous, he’s happily married with children.” 

“Like that’s ever stopped anyone,” Severus muttered, although he did let Harry straddle his lap and fold his arms around his neck. 

“Well, him not being gay’s a problem, too.” Leaning in, Harry kissed Severus. “Turns out his wife’s a Squib, so Kingsley’s other objective was for me to evaluate the kids for magic.” 

“And?” 

“The oldest one’s already manifesting. I’ve been tutoring him. He’s Ilivermorny bound, I’ve checked.”

“So _that_ part of your assignment’s a success.” 

“Definitely.” 

~

“You’re calmer since finishing off the wine,” said Severus, picking up the empty bottle and shaking it. “I was beginning to worry you’d start dipping into the rest of our liquor supply.” 

Harry sighed. “I’m fine now.” He shook his head. “Although I can’t say I won’t take a flask with me the next time I have to deal with that American idiot.” 

“Well, if I were counselling you, I’d advise getting him alone before Obliviating him. You’d have a much higher likelihood of success.” 

Harry laughed. “Thanks. Can you imagine Kingsley’s reaction, though?” 

Severus snorted. “I suspect he’d approve.” 

~

The next evening Harry came home smiling. 

“Good day?” asked Severus. “You must not have encountered the American idiot today.” 

“Oh, I did.” Harry smirked. “I visited Singapore, where his _more important_ meeting was happening.” 

“Salazar,” murmured Severus. “What did you do, Harry?” 

“Nothing too bad.” 

“ _Harry_.” 

“I put a low-level charm on him.” 

“What kind of charm?” 

Harry settled on the sofa beside Severus. “His success is based on his ability to make people believe his lies. My charm makes it so no one will believe anything he says.” 

Severus blinked. “That’s…brilliant. He’ll fade into obscurity!” 

“Let’s hope!” 

~

“…Trump’s resigning in disgrace. The American President’s lied thousands of times and is facing jail…” 

Harry turned off the wireless. “And that’s that sorted.” 

Severus, in bed, sighed. “You strayed perilously close to violating the Statute of Secrecy.” 

“Maybe.” Approaching the bed, Harry got in, straddling Severus’ lap. “No one can prove I meddled, though, and it needed to happen, trust me. That idiot would’ve led the entire world into war if left alone.” 

Severus hummed. “Any day war’s avoided is a success.”

Harry smirked. “As is any day I get to shag you.”

“Consider this your lucky night, then.” 

~


End file.
